


Tender Lovers

by Mesmeret



Series: Stardate AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jess and Sam are sweaty people, Large Cock, Oral Sex, SO, Sam is a bit embarrassed about it, Shower Sex, Sweat, Tenderness, after first time, no penetration in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of writing about Sam and Jess' first time together, I decided to write what happened after. Sam feels nervous that he accidentally hurt Jess with his sizable manhood but she reassures him he didn't. Also she solves the problem of them being very sweaty people and not having easily accessible washer and dryer: Sexy times in the shower!</p><p>Sam is 18 and Jess is 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So much cunnilingus lately. What is happening, yo? I've been working hard on the next few installments of my Destiel projects. But real life has been nipping me in the butt big time. I have my written boards exam on Tuesday! Ahhh!

They laid there panting hard and sweaty. Only their calves were touching since they were both too hot and sensitive for more touching. Sam still felt a little insecure being full naked next to Jess who had gotten in the habit recently of sleeping naked against him. Of course he would get hard seeing and feeling his gorgeous 21 year old girl friend. But until last week, he was still a minor. Since he was used to his strong self control, he turned down Jess’ offer of morning birthday sex. He turned down the next four offers from her. He wanted time and he was still nervous that he would cum as quickly as the first time she sucked him off. He wanted it to be great for both of them.

And judging by Jess’ little smile in her eyes, he was successful. He took her hand and kissed each knuckle. She laughed and pulled the 6’4” young man on top of her with no struggle. Sam enjoyed having a strong girlfriend.

“That wasn’t too bad, eh?” She arched her brow causing her mole to move a little.

He leaned down to kiss it, “I should be asking you. I didn’t hurt you or anything? I heard that sometimes big isn’t always the best.”

She shook her head and kissed the mole on his cheek, “I think I’m big enough to handle you because it was all good.”

Sam tilted his head up to kiss her gently, “Okay. Well, you should probably shower since… well from what I learn in that class...”

Jess arched up in giggles, “Oh! I forgot! Dr. Talbot brings in the culture slides of post sex vag, doesn’t she?”

Sam squirmed at the memory. Jess brought his head a little closer to whisper in his ear, “I’ve heard that every time she does that presentation, it’s a fresh culture from her.”

Jess clung onto Sam’s retching body laughing like a hyena. He gently shoved her off, “I’m going to go piss, vomit, and start up the shower. Thanks.”

Jess winked back, “I’ll get the clean towels from the laundry bag, babe.”

Sam took a moment to appreciate Jess’ form sorting through their laundry before realizing Jess was oogling him with a grin, “You better get in the bathroom quick or I might steal it for some solo time.”

He pursed his lips and slammed the door. Jess grinned and started changing the sweaty bed sheets. She made a mental note to invest in something to help with their sweatiness. She remembered being called a pig in the sorority because of her perspiration. She had taken up so many sports to mask that she was a natural sweater.

During the first few months of dating Sam, she thought he was just sweating out of nerves. But then Dean let the cat out of the bag that Sam was just a sweater. In the past eighteen months, they had managed life just fine. But today they learned that proper sex was very slippery for them. And they can’t afford new sheets or more laundry runs at this time.

Sam popped his head out of the bathroom, “Hey, beautiful. Shower is ready. Oh, cool. Thanks for changing the sheets.”

Jess kissed his cheek as she passed by him to get into the shower. He squeezed in and closed the curtain. She smiled at how nice it felt to have him behind her washing him. And then the idea popped into her head.

“Shower sex!”

“Wh-what? Already? I don’t think I can quite yet,” Sam mumbled against her dampening hair.

“No, not now. I have been trying to come up with solutions for the, y’know, sweating and it’s consequences. How about we have sex in the shower until we can afford a place with a washer and dryer?” Jess smiled up at him as she handed over the shower gel and her loofah.

Sam started rubbing sudsy circles along her torso, “Hmmm. But it could be dangerous.”

“We’ll get one of those textured mats. C’mon. Sit. I wanna see if this would really work,” Jess spoke while turning around to face Sam. He slowly sat down and looked up at her with slitted eyes from the occasional spray from the showerhead. She bit her lip as she felt arousal tingled in her g-spot. Sam’s head was just a few inches shy from her crotch.

Sam swallowed at the new perspective. They -he- never did anything this wild before. She caressed his head before tilting his chin up a little more, “You wanna turn off the shower so we don’t waste water?”

He nodded dumbly and fumbled for the shower handle. Once the water was off, he felt a little chill go through him. Then a full shudder of arousal as Jess leaned forward to rest her left  hand against the tiled wall and placed her right foot up on the side of the tub. With a tilt of her hips, he had the perfect view of her sex. He felt his dick harden despite everything.

“May I, Jess?” He whispered in a deep whine. She nodded and gently slipped her right hand into his messy damp hair. It was permission to lick slowly along her slit before sucking tenderly on her reddened clit and folds. He remembered it being a lighter hue of pink earlier that day. He kissed the entirety of her from her strip of pubic hair to her perineum. She moaned and blushed at the feel of his head fully under her to reach the backs of her inner thighs. His tender affection made her wet. He flattened his tongue against the slick and did his best to copy the moves he learned from his lesbian friend Charlie.

Jess was shocked at the wail that came out of her mouth. Sam held her thighs to help support her. But he never stopped the swirling side to side magic his tongue was doing. Jess couldn’t help rolling her hips and panting. The few times Sam had gone down on her were sweet and almost got her off but this was a whole new level. Her mind became too frazzled to think of ways Sam learned these things as his broad hands kneaded her ass and he moaned into her.

Sam was playing Charlie’s lecture in his head while trying to hear every soft moan Jess was giving him. He was getting to what Charlie called the pièce de résistance. With a gentle hold on Jess’ clit in his mouth, he sucked while pressing two fingers against her vagina without penetrating. He knew he didn’t get it as right as Charlie described, but Jess crumpled down in her orgasm nonetheless. She kissed him desperately between gasps for breath.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God,” Jess stared at him in awe. “How?”

“Charlie,” Sam blushed. “Mind if I turned the hot water back on?”

“Yeah, of course. Um, want some help with that?” Jess gestured down at his erection. He blushed as he struggled to stand up. Yeah, he was hung. He was thankful he was too much of a nerd that he avoided locker room comments. Jess saw his wince and turned on the water herself.

On her 21st birthday, she had gotten a bit tipsy and thought getting on her knees and paw at his jeans was a good idea. It was definitely fodder for his jerk off fantasies, but he knew she wasn’t fully in her mind that night. But this afternoon was time to see what it felt like to stand as her kiss plump lips trailed along his length. He groaned as he struggled keeping his eyes opened as she licked circles along his tip. The spray was hitting his shoulders and a hand cupped his balls gently while the other stroke him.

“Jess, ah-” he moaned in bliss as she sucked on his tip.

“Mmm, gonna cum?” She asked while standing up but continued rolling his balls in her palm. He wrapped his arms around her and groaned against her neck. She pulled her hand up to jerk his length in quick strokes. He lost it when she slipped one of his hands to her breast. He kissed her with little whimpers as her moving hand got covered in cum.

She smiled softly as he mumbled how much he loved her against her neck. She moved him to face the water and cleaned him with his loofah. “I love you too, my Sam.”

Once again he was thankful for having such a strong girlfriend. She steered him out of the shower, dried him off, and got him to their clean bed while he was waxing poetic about her. She kissed his cheek before letting him drift off. Unlike Sam, she felt energetic after orgasms. So after getting dressed, she puttered around checking her phone and get out some chicken to bake for dinner. As the chicken and vegetables roasted, she played some Halo. Sure enough, as the oven alarm went off, she heard Sam get out of bed. He stumbled out of the bedroom in a hoodie and boxers. And he did look a little more mature after their day.

Jess grinned, “There’s my man!”

He blinked at her with a confused face, “Huh?”

“So manly! Manly, manly, manly!” she started poking his chest lightly.

“Please stop, babe. ‘M hungry,” he pouted.

Jess couldn’t help kissing it off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [Tumblr](www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com)


End file.
